


Disney x The Blonds

by Anonymous_Username



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Username/pseuds/Anonymous_Username
Summary: Evie's first Auradon fashion show.





	Disney x The Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Disney x The Blonds fashion show.
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhdsnE0BR7s
> 
> I also recommend the Paolo Sebastian Once Upon A Dream collection
> 
> Link to that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l7IjNVlBvM

It takes Evie forever to raise the money to design her first collection. Mostly because she refuses to take handouts, even from her friends. So she gets the money together through odd jobs and commissions, and still it takes her months between school and her friends' weird hijinks to get enough money for her show. When she finally gets the money, there's a part of Evie that doesn't even want to do it anymore.

She's designed all of the looks in her head, and has put her whole soul into this line, but she knows that there is a good chance that Aurodonians will hate it. It's so completely her, which means it's so completely Isle. Changing it would mean denying a part of herself. 

Some of her looks are directly inspired by her or her friends or people she knew on the island. Some of them are just looks that just give off the same vibe as the island; reminders of home that don't hurt. She fits the outfits to her friends' bodies at first because of convenience, but then the looks become them. Nobody but Mal could wear that jacket, no one but Carlos could wear those shoes. But her friends serving as models is a double edged sword. On one hand, the looks fit like a glove and they are all definitely feeling themselves, but on the other hand none of them are professional in the slightest. Watching Mal try to walk in heels makes Evie want to cry.

Doug is the real MVP of the collection. He hems and sews in zippers and button holes, he irons and stain removes. He reminded Evie to eat (Evie can't stand other people nagging her about food, but she trusts Doug enough to let him), but most importantly he's her biggest cheerleader. The day of the actual show he's helping her make last minute adjustments and soothing her anxieties and holding Mal as she wobbles down the runway. For the most part, the people of Auradon don't really get Evie's aesthetic, but Doug seems to come the closest. He can see the light that she finds in the darkness. The whimsy that she puts into the scary.

But that's what makes her worry, what if everybody hates it?  
What if nobody shows up to watch?  
What if there is awkward silence at the end?  
The tabloids will eat her alive.  
But she cant focus on that.  
She's excited.  
That's what she tells everyone that asks.

The show isn't perfect, but it goes on.  
Mal stumbles on the runway, but she plays it off with a sweeping dance move and a steely glare.  
Carlos has never looked as confident as he does in her clothes; he can't help the grin he wears down the runway.  
Uma, newly reformed and still standoffish, glows in the glittery gold and flowing fabric Evie has on her. The audience understands why sailors jumped from ships at the sight of a mermaid. There is a new light in Uma's eyes after that. 

The Auradon kids that Evie recruited to model (when she runs out of Isle kids) look like different people entirely.  
Lonnie in Evie's blue heart bodice with her hair slicked back could rule empires.  
Jane in her black winged gown looks like she could rival Maleficent. She finally feels like one of the fae.

Mal opens and closes the show, looking powerful and beautiful both times (even with the stumbles). Everyone remembers suddenly that Mal is not human, but something more. 

Evie walks out to take a bow at the end, one hand clasped in Mal's, the other dragging Doug in from the wings.  
Her show wasn't perfect; it was her.

The applause is deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Disney x The Blonds fashion show.
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhdsnE0BR7s
> 
> I also recommend the Paolo Sebastian Once Upon A Dream collection
> 
> Link to that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l7IjNVlBvM


End file.
